Think Twice
by FelouisDurstinson
Summary: Just how much does Satan care about Nat?


I do not own Satan and Me, that is all Orangeplum. I'm sorry if Lucifer seems OOC. Its been awhile since I've written anything, so I apologize if this doesn't read well.

* * *

He could not believe this girl. She always seemed to ignore his warnings and ran head first into danger. The kid was apparently under the impression that he was stupid. As if he did not know where she ran off to, or rather with who she ran off with. Not that he really cared who the girl hung out with, in fact anyone that wasn't himself was preferable. It allowed for him to have some peace and quiet which was rare when he was with her. However, from the moment she introduced him to Jericho, he knew something was off. That guy was creepy and had bad intentions written across his forehead. How Natalie didn't see it was beyond him, the girl was just a bad judge of character plain and simple.

Father forbid he try and tell her that though. He had told her on multiple occasions not to hang out with that guy it just spelled disaster for them both and with the end of days coming he could do without the extra trouble. The little brat had other ideas however when she waited until he had been distracted by a particularly interesting documentary on television and had proceeded to sneak out right under his nose. Normally Lucifer couldn't give two fucks how late she was out but the documentary had been long and he had a good feeling she had left early in the show. That meant that she had been gone for several hours and with a shady guy at that. A feeling of unease began to rise in his stomach.

Getting off the couch he changed from kid Stanley to adult Stan and slipped on a pair of shoes. Throwing on a jacket he stepped out into the late October night hoping to find her as quickly as possible and bring her home, kicking and screaming if he must. However, he didn't have a clue where to start looking for the girl. Not for the first time did he wish she came with some sort of tracking device. His life with her would certainly be easier if she no longer had the ability to get lost and find trouble. Shaking his head a little t the thought he began walking towards Natalie's favorite café. Even if she wasn't there it was a good place to start. The walk there was quite unpleasant as the wind picked up and a soft pitter pat of rain began to fall around him. Turning up his collar he increased his speed.

He hoped that the weather didn't get much worse knowing how much Natalie hated thunderstorms. Lucifer wasn't very keen to admit just how much he knew about the girl. The way she took her coffee, how much she enjoys when someone plays with her hair, and even how she loved to sing in the shower. He did not want to remember all these tiny details about the girl who had been contracted to him for so long. He didn't want to care about the boys she spent her time with, or worry about her when she didn't come home at a reasonable time. He did not enjoy the way his chest tightened at the thought of what kind of danger she could be in. He didn't want to care about anyone yet here he was walking in the rain to retrieve his little human. The girl who was all sunshine and smiles, irritated the hell out of him, and was more trouble than what she was worth. He hoped that he was just making a mountain out of a mole hill and he would find her in the café safe and sound.

His hopes were quickly dashed however when he arrived at the café and realized she was not there. Walking up to Natalie's friend at the counter he asked her several questions in quick succession.

"Nat and some guy were in here a couple of hours ago, they left after like twenty minutes and she mentioned that they were going to meet up with some of his friends downtown. Sorry, Stan. That's all she told me." The young girl shrugged apologetically and got back to work.

Lucifer walked towards the door feeling more sick to his stomach than he did when he first entered the building. That little asshole was up to no good and it was obvious. He was constantly whining about how he didn't have any friends so it was awfully suspicious how the two of them were suddenly going to meet up with these 'friends'. And downtown none the less. His little idiot had been tricked and he could feel his temper rising with each step he took towards the shadier part of town he usually frequented by himself. Despite the clue to go downtown he had no idea where to start looking. He was frustrated with himself for allowing this to happen in the first place. He knew she would never listen, he should have just chained her to her bedroom and called it a night. Suddenly he felt a searing pain rip across his left knee. Looking down he could see blood staining his pant leg.

Starting to panic he could feel his teeth become sharper and his horns started to poke from his forehead. The need to find her increased tenfold. His heart beating erratically in his chest. Looking around himself nothing looked familiar and night was beginning to fall. The weather wasn't getting any better either as the rain picked up. Lucifer was about to freak out when his palms started to sting. Looking down he saw that his hands looked raw as if Natalie had taken a tumble in some gravel. A low growl rumbled from his chest and he began to sprint towards the nearest hole in the wall bar. Not sure that they would be anywhere near there but he had no better place to look. Passing the first few places he came across, he saw an opening, an alley of some sort.

It was dim because of the fading street light and smelled of booze, vomit, and urine. Lucifer hoped with all that he had that he didn't find Natalie anywhere near an alley like this. Nat always stood out like a sore thumb at bars yet always seemed to get served alcohol despite being a minor. Liquor did not help the danger magnet of a girl who was all too willing to trust complete strangers and creepy guys alike. Lucifer remembered the last time she had gotten tipsy and had ended up in the ring with Pax. The little idiot had no sense of self-preservation especially when intoxicated. He was freaking himself out and he knew it. He needed to clear his head of all the panic-inducing Natalie memories.

Instead he chose to think about their conversation, or rather argument they had had that afternoon. The one he chose to ignore in favor of the documentary he was immersed in. Natalie had been in a good mood that morning and it had irritated him to death. She had casually asked if he had wanted to hang out with her and Jericho later that evening to which he had replied that he would rather commit ritual suicide. Natalie tried several ways to convince him to go, none of which worked. He reminded her yet again how much he hated that kid and told her for the umpteenth time that Jericho was bad news. He ended his little tirade with a warning that she should just stay home and forget about that guy. Natalie was having none of it but eventually told him that she would stay home and do some homework instead but insisted that he leave her alone because he was being a "party pooper". Thinking he had won the argument Lucifer had sat down on the couch to enjoy the nature documentary he had DVR'd last week.

Now he was wandering the streets cold, wet, and still without his little human girl. He was just about to give up and head home in case she had made it back on her own, when he heard a shout a couple alleys over. His imagination kicking into overdrive he could feel his teeth and fangs fully elongate, his horns completely jutting from his forehead while he grew to his full height. He sprinted up the sidewalk and into the mouth of yet another dingy alley. He saw two people, one pushing the other against the brick wall while the other weakly struggled pressing against the other's shoulders. It was quite dark so he couldn't see clearly until he walked further in. He had hit the Natalie jackpot when he realized that the two people were indeed Natalie and Jericho.

He had his arm across her chest restraining her while the other hand was clamped over her mouth, probably so she didn't scream again. He was whispering something to her that Lucifer couldn't hear over the rushing sound in his ears. Fury swept over his entire body like a tidal wave. He was on Jericho in one heartbeat, nails digging into his shoulders where he lifted him from his position and threw him across the alley to land in a heap among the numerous piles of trash. In the next heartbeat, he had caught Nat around the waist, hauling her to her feet there to steady her obviously drunk form. He glanced down to assess that she wasn't too banged up, just some scratches, a banged-up knee and skinned palms. She had a smudge of dirt on her nose that he had to resist rubbing off. She was cradling both hands against her chest and tears falling down her face. Nat wiped her face with her shirt sleeve and looked up at him looking entirely too pathetic in comparison to the ray of sunshine she usually was.

"Please don't be mad at me Stan. I promise I won't ever question your judge of character again. Can we please go home now?" She slurred the last part but seemed fine enough other than a few scrapes here and there.

Lucifer slowly began to change back to Adult Stan and took off his Jacket handing it to Nat to wear as he turned around. She clambered up his back like the little spider monkey that she was and sighed contentedly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head against his shoulder. After getting her situated on his back he turned back to Jericho who was brushing dirt and other gross things off himself but still looking smug with a wide grin on his face.

"You know she is far too trusting. Someday that's gonna bite both of you in the ass. It didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would to make her cry. Especially after I got her drunk. It did however take you much too long to locate her. Oh, and don't worry, I didn't touch her. Much." The kid was clearly proud of himself and it made Lucifer's blood boil.

Gripping Natalie more firmly under her thighs he could feel himself start to calm now that he knew she was safe and would be home with him in no time. However, he was not nearly calm enough to simply walk away. "Count your blessings that I have to get her home boy, otherwise I would beat the shit out of you where you stand. If I find out you so much as look at Nat funny again, I'll make sure your parents can't even identify your body. You better think twice before you touch what is mine ever again." Lucifer spat and turned away from him making sure not to jostle Natalie's leg too much.

It was still raining the whole walk back home but Nat was sound asleep against his shoulder blissfully unaware of the chill that had permeated the night while she had been busy getting wasted in some seedy bar downtown. Even with her on his back the trip home felt like it flew right by and before he knew it they were home. Not bothering to change forms since her dad wasn't home he made quick work of opening the doors and wrestling his soggy shoes off. He laid Nat down softly on the couch standing there for a moment to watch her sleep.

He almost chuckled at the fact that her first words to him were not to be mad at her. As if he could truly be mad at her in the first place. The girl really was his best friend. Not that he would ever admit that out loud. And he was gonna have fun pretending to be mad at her for the next couple of days, that was for sure. Deciding to go take a shower to chase the chill away he quickly grabbed a blanket and covered the sleeping girl. He brushed the hair off her forehead and bent down to place a chaste kiss against her temple. Blushing he stepped away from his little idiot. He said a quick thank you to Father for finding her safe and went to take his shower.

Still a little tipsy Nat slowly opened her eyes letting a grin sweep across her features. Who would have thought a little tussle with Jericho would lead to so much affection from Satan?


End file.
